Saved
by ChokedABillyGoat
Summary: To make up for the ill received prompt I did earlier;)


_**Since everyone hates me because of the last prompt, I'm going to add this to make up for the damage I have done. I only wrote it from the very small audience who like weird AU's like that. My bad, jeez!**_

"Who did it?"

"What?"

"You heard me the first time Collins, who did it!?" Gail stormed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Peck."

"Yeah, sure." The uniform officer scoffed, "who here has something to say!?"

She was pissed. She was beyond pissed in this exact moment. Getting home after almost two days straight from work had left her angry, tired, and irritable. But what had set her off beyond belief, leaving her unable to sleep, was the heart-rending phone call from her girlfriend.

Some _asshole_, who she currently looking for, was responsible for posting a picture of a much younger Holly on some social media site. Holly being the friendly person she was, was an often user simply to stay updated with friends and family. The exact reason why Gail didn't partake in the activity.

After two days and strange behavior from her colleagues, right before Holly's eyes was her freshman picture from Weston High School's yearbook with a rude caption. Obviously the person wasn't aware that the said person was actually partnered with Toronto PD.

Gail couldn't believe her eyes. Who would've known that her current absolutely gorgeous girlfriend was an ugly duckling. Stunned from the sudden flash, it caught Holly in one of her most ungraceful moments of beauty. And the large framed glasses along with the retainer did her no justice.

"What are you yelling about _now_ Peck?" Dov said through a long sigh.

"This is what I'm talking about Assface, who did this?"

Dov's face contorted as he let a hearty laugh resonate through the station. "Oh my God! I saw that a few days ago, that's rough."

After another wave of chuckles he soon stopped once he caught Gail's hard glare. She wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I have to hold myself back from castrating you right now because I'm in uniform, but you said you saw it a few days ago. Who posted it?" Gail questioned.

In the corner of Gail's eye she saw Gerald- or whoever the fuck- walk by with a stupid grin.

"Hey Officer Peck, what's up?"

Completely ignoring Gerald, she kept her watch on Dov. Who was currently still faced and wide-eyed. Looking to her left Gerald's grin grew even wider and his head was thrown back in laughter.

"Dude, you finally saw that? That is the ugliest chick I have ever seen!"

Gail kept her gaze on the immature boy pulling an overly sweet smile. "Oh, ha, yeah it is quite funny isn't it?"

"Yeah man, it was in my cousins yearbook and it was so f-ed up man.I had to share it, it's priceless." Gerald said holding his chest in laughter.

Turning her sight back to Dov with the same smile, she whispered in his ear, "You have three seconds two get him the hell away from me or so help me God."

Shouting up from his seat, "RUN! DUNCAN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Wha-" Before he could finish his sentence Gail had him in a headlock stunning him. He tried desperately to relieve the tight grip that the smaller woman had on him, but he had no chance. She held his arm back for the added punishment and kicked him in the back.

"Dov, I need you to get Dr. Stewart on the line _right now_." Gail hissed.

Immediately sitting down Dov began to dial Holly's office number. While Dov was busy with the phone, Gail was enjoying Duncan trying to squirm out of the blonde cops hold.

"You're not going anywhere until you apologize. It was very inconsiderate and selfish of you to laugh-let alone post- an embarrassing photo of some one online."

"You were laughing at my pictures last week-"

Tightening her grip on his neck Gail cut him off. "Did I say you could talk? As I was saying," she continued, "you are going to apologize and tell her she was beautiful, if she asks you to do anything, you _will_ do it. I don't care how impossible it may seem but you will do it."

"Dr. Stewart is on the line." Dov said putting the phone to Gail's ear.

"Hi Lunchbox!" Gail said happily into the phone with smile.

"Oh! Hi Gail, is there something wrong with your phone?" Holly asks questionably, it was a little weird to call her around this time.

"Oh no, I just have some one that wants to say hello. Go ahead." Gail gestured with her head to guide the phone to Gerald's ear. "Don't say anything stupid."

"Uh," he grunted once Gail kicked him again, "ow! Okay, sorry! I'm sorry it was really dumb to post that picture. I didn't mean it, I swear! You're hot, I didn't even k-know it was you!"

She kicked him again, growling into his ear, "Don't call her 'hot' she's a grown woman who deserves respect, go on."

"Ouch! Please, I'm sorry, I'll delete the picture before I leave work!"

"What else?"

"You were beautiful then and you still are! I mean it, please let go of me."

"What is he talking about Gail?" Holly asks, the first thing she has managed to say throughout the whole exchange. "What are you doing to him?"

"She's strangling me!"

"Shut up Gerald!"

"Gail let go of him." Holly said over the phone.

"I'm not finished-"

"Let go of him." She said sternly, and Gail obeyed. But not without pushing him down in the act.

Holding the phone out from her face she promptly threatened Gerald before speaking with her girlfriend on the other end. Dov was still shocked that Holly had such control over the blonde, he would have to take a class from her or something.

Once Gail checked to make sure the picture was actually taken down, she finally went out for patrol. Holly hadn't called or sent her anything other than a stay safe text so she just assumed she was in the doghouse for getting physical. She had gotten onto her case more than once for rough housing.

Relaying on the lack of communication Gail decided on buying flowers and showing up with her head down. When the guilty cop finally made it to Holly's place she unlocked the door. Finding the brunette lounging on the couch she thrust the flowers in her face after sitting down.

"These are for you. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Holly raised up from couch to take the flowers and smelled them. She grinned and placed them on the table, "You don't like flowers."

"But girls like them, and I'm in trouble."

"Who says you're in trouble?" Holly asks leaning onto once Gail gets situated.

"You snapped at me."

"I didn't snap at you, you were hurting him."

"He hurt you so he deserved it."

"Gail…"

"You didn't call me today." She said with a pout.

"That's because my phone wasn't charged, that doesn't mean you're in trouble."

"You didn't text me."

"I already answered that." Holly answered taking her hand in hers playing with her fingers aimlessly.

Gail was silent after the short conversation, letting Holly play with her hand. Telling her about her day, excluding the phone call, she had since then laid down with Holly on her side with an arm draped around her waist. With her arm under her head they lied there watching one of Holly's documentaries.

Almost asleep, Gail was awoken by Holly's lips on hers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Holly said said snuggling further between the couch and Gail.

"Yeah, well I'm the only one who gets to call you a nerd or loser. If you have any problems, you tell me."

"Okay." Holly smiled and laid her head on Gail's chest. Boy was she lucky


End file.
